


幽忘之森3(end)

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 幽忘之森 [3]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 9934 - Freeform, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: -Cp：9934，吸血鬼燦X平民東-中世紀架空-點文題目：9934+吸血鬼瑟熙
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Series: 幽忘之森 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200521





	幽忘之森3(end)

**Author's Note:**

> -Cp：9934，吸血鬼燦X平民東
> 
> -中世紀架空
> 
> -點文題目：9934+吸血鬼
> 
> 瑟熙

金東炫安穩的和洪周燦過著安穩的日子，他們都以為這一次也會是風平浪靜的歲月，但一切都在一聲高亢的尖叫聲中被狠狠劃破。

正當他們享受著閒適的日子，森林不知何處傳來一聲女性高亢的驚聲尖叫，金東炫馬上認出那熟悉的聲音，正是莊園裡的大小姐，除此之外還能聽見一些野獸的低吼。

金東炫不安的看了一眼洪周燦，他不知道該不該開口，就算他已經決定和莊園不再有任何瓜葛，只和洪周燦廝守，但畢竟是從小到大的玩伴，有著兄妹般的情感，他實在也不能放任不管。

「一下子就回來。」洪周燦彷彿是透過那雙紅色眸子讀懂了金東炫所有的想法，二話不說的起身往屋外走去，然後身影消失在樹林裡頭。

他朝著聲音方向前進，看見一個和他外表年齡差不多大的女孩攤坐在地，身上高級緞面的衣服全被泥土給糊得髒兮兮的，周圍好幾匹野狼圍繞。

洪周燦什麼都沒做，就是他一現身，狼群自動的退了幾步，他不滿意的瞪了一眼，狼群馬上落荒而逃，狼是聰明的動物，自然知道遇上的確不是牠們能對付的。

洪周燦看向女孩，只見女孩往後縮了縮，滿臉驚恐的望著洪周燦，她盯著那雙血紅的眼睛，還有那對白森森的獠牙，就算長相如天使一般俊美，但仍然暴露了洪周燦身為惡魔的身份，女孩嚇得說不出話來。

「我現在要帶妳走。」洪周燦稍微覺得麻煩，但仍然非常有紳士風度的高跪在女孩面前，讓視線和女孩齊平，非常有禮貌把自己的意圖告訴女孩，但還沒等女孩同意，就輕鬆的將人一把抱起，往木屋的方向去。

女孩一路上大喊大叫，但洪周燦都不予理會，速度極快的回到小木屋，再很有風度的將女孩放下。他一眼就看穿女孩的心思，他知道女孩對金東炫的傾慕，所以他對女孩完全沒有好感，但因為金東炫的關係，他還是盡量溫柔的對待女孩。

「拜託，放我走，不要殺我——」女孩被嚇得不清，已經分辨不出來被野獸咬死、還是成為眼前俊美吸血鬼的伙食比較好了，她只能苦苦哀求，一把眼淚一把鼻涕的。

「小姐，沒事的。」金東炫從木屋裡出來，對大吵大鬧的聲音感到有些頭痛。

「東炫？」女孩一聽見熟悉的聲音，立刻止住哭泣，幾乎是飛奔似的撲了過去，一把抱住金東炫，「終於找到你了，我們回去吧！」

「我不會走的，我會留在這裡。」金東炫推開女孩，直視著對方說道。

「為什麼？」女孩不解的問道，隨後看了眼站在一旁的洪周燦，「你是不是被那個吸血鬼迷惑了？」

「我沒有，你快回去吧，我不會跟你走的。」金東炫皺起眉頭說道，但看著女孩狼狽的模樣，他還是決定陪著對方走回去，於是用眼神徵詢了洪周燦的同意，便半推半拉的把女孩送回去。

「為什麼不跟我回去，你一定是被迷惑了，不要相信那個怪物說的話！」女孩歇斯底里的嚷嚷著。

「他並不是怪物。」金東炫原本只是安靜的推著女孩走，但聽見對方罵洪周燦便按奈不住反駁道。

「跟我回去吧東炫，拜託你。」兩人走到莊園旁，那個他們上次偷偷摸摸鑽出來的小洞，女孩仍然拉著他的手，苦苦哀求。

「對不起小姐，但我不能離開他。」金東炫只是冷靜的撥開女孩的手，然後退了一步，目送著女孩催促著對方回到莊園。

女孩鑽入小洞，但仍然回頭看著金東炫，後者完全沒有要跟上的意思，轉身離去。

透過小洞，女孩看見洪周燦站在森林邊，一雙血紅的眼睛看著她，金東炫走向洪周燦，兩人的手牽在一塊，似乎是注意到女孩的視線，洪周燦向金東炫的臉頰湊了過去，落下一個吻，然後又用那雙紅色眼眸看著女孩。

她更加確信金東炫是被迷惑了，無論如何他都會把金東炫帶回來，並且把那個住在森林裡的惡魔消滅。

洪周燦牽著金東炫的手，兩人安穩的往森林裡走去。洪周燦並不是沒想過，他知道這樣的幸福只是短暫，他有的是時間，但是他得面對一次又一次金東炫的離去，不能再這樣下去了，如果可以他想作為和金東炫一樣的存在，但只要他是吸血鬼，這一天永遠都不會到來。

人類追求永恆，但過著永恆日子的他，卻已深深厭倦無限的時間。

送走女孩的隔天晚上，樹林並不平靜，人類成群舉著火把和鐵器，口中喊著討伐吸血鬼的口號闖入。

金東炫和洪周燦也聽見了遠處傳來的吵雜，金東炫什麼話也沒說，拉起洪周燦就走，這是他惹來的麻煩，又一次讓人類進到森林裡。

上一次洪周燦殺了所有人，而這一次直接被目擊正體，幽忘之森已經不能再待了，他能做的就是帶著洪周燦離開這裡。

洪周燦卻停下腳步，站在原地一動也不動，情況很緊急，他們必須快點離開，金東炫可不想讓洪周燦再一次胡亂殺人，那樣只會建立起更多的對立。

「快走吧，會被趕上的。」金東炫說道，拉著洪周燦的手扯了幾下，但後者仍然沒有任何動作。

「或許，我本來就不該存在了。」洪周燦掙脫開金東炫握著他的手，露出一個悲傷的微笑。

「你在說什麼啊！」金東炫難得憤怒的想再拉起洪周燦的手，但洪周燦躲開他。

「下一次見面的時候，希望我們都是人類。」洪周燦淡淡的一笑，血紅的眸子盯著金東炫。

金東炫在對上那血紅的視線後，立即失去了意識，洪周燦伸手扶助癱軟的金東炫，背起金東炫一步一步朝著吵雜的人聲走去。

他背著金東炫，感受金東炫著沉穩的呼吸，他其實也不知道吸血鬼死後會怎麼樣，但是他希望可以不用再互相等待，他讓金東炫忘了一切，忘記在這片幽靜的森林裡發生過的所有美好。

人們對於洪周燦的出現感到驚訝，全都警戒得看著他，因為他身後還背著昏過去的金東炫，所以人們不敢輕舉妄動。

洪周燦往前走一步，人們就害怕的後退一步，他廢了一番功夫才讓人們把金東炫帶回去，然後他束手就擒。

最後一眼是被人類帶離森林的金東炫，洪周燦滿足的笑了，一定要再見面，以人類的身份。

在獵殺吸血鬼的行動之後，金東炫睡了一整天，再次醒來時，他在領主城堡的客房裡。

他還是那個金東炫，只是他一點都不記得自己為什麼會到這裡來，他的記憶只到他撿回小姐遺失的帽子，茫然的回想著過去的點點滴滴，但始終記不起任何事。

「東炫，你好點了嗎？」聽聞金東炫醒來的消息，小姐迫不及待的跑進房裡。

「小姐，我找到帽子了，只是我不知道——」

「沒事沒事，帽子我還回去了。」小姐看起來心情很好，開心的說著，然後握起金東炫的手，「我跟你說，那個迷惑你的吸血鬼已經被殺了，你不用再擔心了。」

「迷惑我？吸血鬼？」金東炫滿臉不解的問道。

「你不記得了嗎？」

風波過後，金東炫過著和往常一樣的閒適生活，唯一不同的是，他常常情不自禁的想離開莊園，總是偷偷從小洞到森林裡去。

似乎是因為聽說幽忘之森的惡魔已經被消滅的消息，他對森林倒是不那麼害怕了，而且還有一種懷念的感覺。

他總是坐在莊園圍牆邊，靜靜的看著幽忘之森，只是看著總給他一種熟悉且懷念的感覺，但他始終不知道為什麼，就只是默默的望著森林深處，像是在等待著什麼似的。

幽忘之森，那段幽靜的日子，最終還是被遺忘了，或許再千百年的轉世裡，還會再碰面也說不定。

-End


End file.
